Far Away
by Hell Girl 1
Summary: FIC YAOI ... O que acontece quando promessas quebradas?


Infelizmente Gundam Wing não me pertence... Pelo menos não ainda! Esta é apenas uma historia fictícia sem fins lucrativos, o lucro é apenas a satisfação pessoal da autora.

Fic Yaoi

Casais: 1x2, 3x4, 2x5.

Gênero: Angust / Drama / Romance

* * *

**Far away**

**

* * *

**

**Notas 1: **Apesar de parecer essa não é uma Death fic. Esta fic foi baseada no filme francês "_Tout__était__dit.__" _Traduzindo para o português seria algo como _"Todas as palavras ditas"_ ou "_Tudo já foi dito"_ dependendo do sentido em que se quer usar, infelizmente o filme não tem tradução para o português, pelo menos não que eu saiba, nunca procurei muito... O que é uma pena pois é um ótimo filmeInfelizmente este filme não é muito fácil de achar, por não ser muito novo, acho que é de 1980 ou algo assim, mas se tiverem a oportunidade de assisti-lo, assistam, é um filme muito lindo, eu tenho a copia em VHS (acreditem, eu ainda uso vídeo K7 ¬¬) com o áudio original em francês, sem legendas, se alguém ai se interessar... Para quem já assistiu a esse filme já vou logo avisando que a fic é baseada na idéia do filme, ela não é uma copia dele, portando, não terá o mesmo numero de personagem, nem o mesmo enredo, nem o mesmo final.

**Notas 2**: Musica escolhida para embalar essa fic é _**For Away**_ do **Nickelback. **Espero que gostem.

**Sem mais... Boa leitura!**

Vários fatos, personagens e locais são frutos dos delírios da autora.

**PARTE 1**

* * *

_**This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait...**_

* * *

-Mas você prometeu que iríamos tirar ferias este mês. Íamos viajar. – Duo acusou. Levantou-se da mesa de jantar retirando seu prato e seguindo para a cozinha. Depositou o prato na pia com mais força do que o necessário quase quebrando-o.

Estavam jantando quando Heero anunciou que teria que cancelar a viajem de férias que fariam por conta de uma missão de urgência.

-Eu sei Duo, mas, por favor, entenda, passamos meses investigando e agora que temos a grande chance em nossas mãos... Essa missão é importante demais para ser cancelada. – Heero levantou-se da mesa de jantar e seguiu Duo ate a cozinha.

-Ah claro, a missão é importante. E a nossa viagem não é importante? Por isso você optou por cancelá-la? –Duo cruzou os braços apoiando-se na bancada da pia e encarando Heero.

-Não é isso Duo. Você sabe que não é isso. Não coloque palavras na minha boca. –Heero retrucou.

-Então é o que Heero? Vamos me responda. Eu quero saber. – Duo voltou a mexer com os pratos sujos que estavam sobre a pia.

-Duo... Me entenda, essa missão...

-Chega Heero, chega. – Duo se alterou não deixando que o japonês terminasse de se explicar. –Eu estou cansado de sempre ter que entender você, sempre ter que entender e aceitar os seus motivos, mas você nunca entende os meus motivos.

Duo acusou enquanto largava sobre a pia os pratos que estava lavando, seus olhos queriam traí-lo e ameaçavam desabar em um choro que o americano não queria que Heero visse, não queria parecer fraco na frente de Heero, teve que respirar fundo para impedir as lagrimas de cair.

Heero havia ficado sem palavras para reagir às acusações de Duo, não havia se dado conta de como Duo se sentia e agora o americano havia esfregado isso em sua cara não sabia como responder. Não queria magoar o americano, realmente não queria, mas aquela missão era simplesmente importante demais, eram meses de investigação sem resultados e agora finalmente tinha uma pista nas mãos e era sua grande chance de capturar os terroristas que ameaçavam a paz na terra. Estava dividido entre sacrificar a missão ou sacrificar seu curto tempo com Duo.

-Duo... Eu sinto muito. – Heero tentou se aproximar de Duo.

-Não... Não toque em mim... – Duo o afastou. –Deixe-me sozinho.

Heero ouviu os passos de Duo se afastando dele, podia ouvir os soluços abafados do choro que o americano compulsivamente tentava esconder e isso o feria por dentro. Passou um tempo em silêncio logo o japonês pôde ouvir os passos de Duo regressando, já não se ouvia mais o barulho do choro de Duo e isso o tranqüilizou um pouco.

-Você não é o super-homem, não tem que bancar o herói o tempo todo. – o americano estava com uma voz mais calma e menos chorosa. –Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de te jogar contra a parede e exigir que você escolha entre eu e o seu trabalho, sei o quanto essa missão é importante, se temos que cancelar nossas férias... Por mim tudo bem.

Pela expressão nos olhos de Duo, Heero sabia que ele estava fazendo um esforço enorme para dizer aquelas palavras. O americano estava fazendo o que era certo, não o que era de sua vontade. Se pudesse gritar e exigir que Heero ficasse com certeza o americano o faria, mas a missão era maior que ele, sabia que não tinha esse direito.

-Duo... – Heero se aproximou do americano com os braços abertos numa intenção clara de abraçá-lo.

-Não, por favor, não. – Duo o afastou. –Eu preciso ficar sozinho. – Duo saiu deixando um confuso japonês para trás.

Precisava de um tempo para pensar, não era nem um santo para entender e perdoar sempre as coisas que Heero lhe fazia, mas tinha plena consciência que pedir para o japonês não ir nessa missão era puro egoísmo e estaria pondo em risco varias coisas, não apenas sua relação. Mas nem por esses motivos aquela "_mudança de planos_" lhe doía menos. Heero já havia feito isso muitas vezes, parecia que o japonês tinha uma tara maníaca por quebrar as promessas que fazia. Duo já estava se acostumando a isso, embora não deixasse de se machucar cada vez que Heero não cumpria suas promessas.

Parecia que desta vez o japonês havia sido pego de surpresa em sua nova missão, pois sempre que tinha que quebrar um compromisso com Duo, Heero lhe comprava algo, sempre trazia algum presente para o americano como se aquele objeto que ele comprara pudesse consertar o seu erro ou apagar da memória de Duo suas promessas quebradas. Desta vez o japonês tinha feito o comunicado durante o jantar, mas sem presentes e sem agrados.

Heero e a equipe que comandava nos Prevents vinham investigando uma facção criminosa terrorista há pelo menos um ano, porem essa facção era extremamente bem organizada e cuidadosa e não deixava pistas, rastros ou falhas que pudessem levar a seus membros ou seus planos. Isso deixava o japonês muito frustrado, fazia meses que sua equipe trabalhava sem descanso, mas nunca conseguia pistas realmente relevantes sobre essa facção terrorista.

Tudo que sabiam ate agora era que esse grupo terrorista tinha ligações com o alto escalão de políticos e tinha claras intenções de atacar a Aliança da Esfera Terrestre Unida, por não reconhecer este governo como legitimo. O grupo vinha comprando liga de gundanium, materiais nucleares e armas no mercado negro. A equipe de Heero já tinha descoberto alguns fornecedores e depósitos, mas parecia que o grupo criminoso estava sempre um passo a frente dos Pevents, pois sempre que invadiam um suposto esconderijo, este já havia sido desocupado.

Na ultima semana a equipe do japonês havia descoberto uma pista extremante importante e parecia que desta vez o grupo de terroristas não estariam um passo a frente. Parecia que os lideres da facção terroristas iriam se encontrar com um rico e influente magnata do mercado bélico para compra de armas. Esse encontro aconteceria possivelmente em um país do norte da Europa. Após uma árdua investigação e noites sem descanso a equipe de Heero acabou descobrindo que o encontro seria na Suíça durante um evento supostamente beneficente, a data seria dentro de uma semana. Por isso a equipe de Heero teria que se apressar para bolar um sistema de espionagem para prender os lideres desse grupo de criminosos.

Teriam menos de setenta e duas horas para bolar um plano de captura da facção, assim sendo teriam que embarcar imediatamente para a Suíça e trabalhar em conjunto com a policia local, coisa que Heero detestava, pois sempre achava esse tipo de policia despreparada. A equipe de Heero teria que viajar em um vôo comercial para que não levantassem suspeitas sobre suas descobertas, o plano era totalmente sigiloso e arriscado, todos estavam correndo risco de vida nessa missão, pois tinham plena consciência de que a facção terrorista tinha preparado um esquema de guerra caso fossem descobertos.

Heero tinha prometido a Duo que tirariam duas semanas de férias e viajariam para qualquer lugar que o americano escolhesse, e essa semana de férias começaria exatamente no mesmo dia que o japonês embarcaria para a missão. Duo já havia preparado tudo para suas tão sonhadas férias, comprado as passagens, feito reservas no hotel e todo um roteiro de visitas apesar de toda sua animação, bem lá no fundo Duo sentia uma certa inquietude em seu coração pois seus planos estavam correndo bem demais, Heero havia prometido tirar férias e ao que tudo indicava iria cumprir sua promessa e era isso que preocupava o americano.

Estava tão acostumado a ver Heero quebrar suas promessas que sentia medo de a qualquer minuto o japonês lhe comunicar que não poderiam tirar férias, mas Duo não conseguia impedir seu frágil coração de ter esperanças, faltava apenas um dia, um dia e Heero iria cumpri com o prometido. Não foi com muita surpresa que durante o jantar Duo recebera a noticia da missão de urgência do japonês e da quebra de mais uma de suas promessas, mas essa falta de surpresa não diminuiu a dor que Duo sentiu ao ver mais uma vez todas as suas expectativas serem quebradas em pedaçinhos e jogadas ao chão.

Duo preferiu ficar sozinho porque nesse momento estava odiando Heero, sabia que aquela missão não era culpa do japonês, mas isso não impedia seu coração de sangrar por dentro.

-

-

-

Despertou com os olhos ainda pesados e sonolentos, passou a mão sobre o lado da cama onde deveria descansar o corpo quente de seu amante, mas o local estava frio e inabitado, forçou seus olhos a abrir e fixou-os no radio - despertador que ficava ao lado da cabeceira da cama, o relógio marcava 03h22min da madrugada. Forçou seus olhos a vasculharem na penumbra do quarto em busca de alguma pista de onde poderia estar seu companheiro. O encontrou de pé parado frente a janela do quarto com um olhar perdido e distante.

-Duo... – começou com uma voz rouca de quem havia acabado de acordar. –O que esta fazendo ai? São 03h22min da madrugada, venha se deitar, volte a dormir.

-Não consigo. – Duo respondeu sem tirar os olhos do vazio para o qual olhava.

-Por quê? – Heero perguntou intrigado com o que tirava o sonho do americano, mas com um leve palpite sobre o motivo, sua missão e o cancelamento das férias que havia prometido a Duo.

-É essa angustia que eu sinto aqui... – Duo apontou para o próprio coração. –Eu não sei o que é. É como um pressentimento, como se alguma coisa muito ruim fosse acontecer... Sei lá. – Duo se virou encarando o japonês. –Heero, por favor, não vai nessa missão, fica aqui, comanda essa missão daqui mesmo.

Duo tinha um tom de voz que, embora fosse baixa e aparentemente calma, beirava o desespero. Heero jamais o tinha visto desse jeito.

-Duo você sabe que eu não posso. – Heero se sentou na cama para encarar melhor o rosto do americano. –Me desculpe. Eu sei que eu prometi que iríamos tirar férias mas...

-Não é isso Heero, não tem nada a ver com as nossas férias. – Duo se sentou na beirada da cama. –É essa maldita angústia que eu sinto, eu não sei o que é, mas... Eu não quero que você viaje.

-Duo já conversamos sobre isso. Eu não posso abandonar essa missão agora. Eu sei que você não esta feliz com isso, mas não tem outro jeito.

-Você não entende. – Duo disse com um ar derrotado, sabia que Heero não acreditava nessas bobagens de pressentimentos e superstições, seria impossível convencer o japonês do contrario.

-Venha se deitar Duo, meu vôo sai amanha às 8h: 15 min da manha. Enquanto você não vier se deitar eu não conseguirei dormir.

-Eu sei...

Duo deu a volta na cama e se deitou ao lado de Heero de costas para este, logo sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido pelos braços do japonês e puxado para um abraço. Pode sentir o calor vindo do corpo do japonês tão próximo ao seu, sentiu os lábios mornos de seu companheiro dar-lhe leves beijos no pescoço.

-Pensei que fossemos dormir Heero... – Duo diz com uma voz maliciosa e provocante. Aninhando-se ao corpo do outro.

-E nos vamos dormir... Só queria te sentir perto de mim. – Heero apertou o abraço.

Duo se sentia tão seguro naqueles braços.

-Eu te amo tanto Hee-chan... – Duo sussurrou.

-Eu sei... Eu sei... – Heero sussurrou em resposta numa voz calma e rouca. –Escuta Duo, Eu prometo que assim que essa missão...

-Não. – Duo o cortou.

-Por que não, Duo? – Heero havia ficado sem entender a reação do americano.

–Por favor, não prometa... Não prometa coisas que você não vai cumprir. – Duo fechou os olhos tentando segurar suas lagrimas. –Dói menos quando você não promete.

-

-

-

Abriu os olhos devagar ainda tentando se acostumar com a claridade que invadia o quarto, buscou inconscientemente o calor do outro corpo que deveria estar deitado ao seu lado na cama, passou a mão pelo lençol, mas este estava frio, o outro corpo já não estava mais lá. Forçou seus olhos a abrirem encarando a claridade, o que provocou uma imensa sensação de desconforto. Ao perceber a alta quantidade de raios do sol que invadia o quarto, arregalou os olhos. Procurou desesperado pela presença de seu amante dentro do quarto, mas não encontrou. Olhou para o radio-relógio que ficava em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama e constatou suas suspeitas. Já eram 8h da manha e o vôo de Heero partiria às 8h:15 min. Amaldiçoou-se por estar atrasado. Em sua mente se perguntava por que diabos Heero não o havia acordado.

Levantou-se da cama num pulo levando o lençol junto consigo, só então pode notar o pedaço de papel branco, que estava em cima da cama, cair no chão, parecia um bilhete. Correu para agarrar o papel e o abriu. Constatando que a letra no bilhete era de Heero.

"_Duo me desculpe por não tê-lo acordado, você dormiu tão mal esta noite _

_que eu simplesmente não pude acordá-lo antes de sair._

_Não se preocupe comigo, eu tomarei cuidado nessa missão._

_Não se esqueça de se alimentar direito enquanto eu estiver fora, _

_nada de comer comidas congeladas._

_Sentirei saudades!_

_Heero Yuy._

_P.S. Eu te amo."_

Duo correu para o banheiro, talvez se apressasse o paço ainda conseguiria chegar ao aeroporto a tempo, enquanto escovava os dentes lavou o rosto e correu para o armário, segurando a escova com os dentes, pegou a primeira camisa limpa que viu pela frente e se enfiou nela, abriu a parte do armário onde ficavam as calças não se preocupando com a combinação da roupa ou a cor, apenas pegou a primeira calça que viu e vestiu.

Colocou a primeira meia limpa que encontrou enquanto procurava o outro par do tênis que pretendia calçar, com a escova de dentes ainda presa na boca e o desespero em encontrar o outro tênis, Duo acabou por tropeçar no lençol que ele mesmo havia deixado jogado no chão e caiu batendo com força contra o piso de madeira, amaldiçoando-se por ser tão bagunceiro e não conseguir encontrar nem os próprios sapatos no meio de sua bagunça. Porem o tombo que levou acabou por ajudá-lo, pois assim pode localizar perdido em um canto embaixo da cama o outro par do tênis que procurava.

Agarrou o tênis e o calçou, correu para o banheiro e enxaguou a boca suja de pasta de dente, quando se olhou no espelho quase teve um infarto com a visão de seu cabelo, parecia um ninho de rato.

-Maldição! – Duo blasfemou trincando os dentes.

Olhou de soslaio para o radio relógio e viu que tinha menos de 10 minutos para chegar ate o aeroporto, rezou para que o vôo de Heero atrasasse. Pegou o pente e o passou no cabelo com força, arrebentando diversos fios e causando uma enorme dor em seu coro cabeludo.

-Maldita hora pra se ter um cabelo desse tamanho.

Duo terminou de desembaraçar os cabelos da forma mais dolorosa que se pode pensar. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas ainda trançando os longos cabelos castanhos. Abriu a porta desesperado e mal conseguiu tranca-la. Correu ate a garagem e entrou no carro, suas mãos tremiam e seu peito arfava, cansado pela maratona que Duo havia feito para consegui se arrumar em menos de dez minutos. Deu a partida no carro e rezou para que nem um guarda de transito cruzasse seu caminho, pois com certeza esse sentiria o peso da foice do shinigami. Hoje definitivamente não era seu dia.

Dirigiu o mais rápido que pode ate o aeroporto, não se importando em infringir todas as leis de trânsito contra alta velocidade e sinal vermelho, por sorte não se encontrou com nenhum guarda de transito caminho. Estacionou na primeira vaga que encontrou e pulou do veiculo, não sabia por que estava tão desesperado para ver Heero, apenas sentia que não podia deixar o japonês ir sem vê-lo antes, aquela agonia não deixava seu coração se aquietar.

Entrou no aeroporto e teve que para de correr para que pudesse tomar um pouco de fôlego, nunca tinha conseguido dirigir tão rápido antes. Olhou em volta procurando o balcão de informações mais próximo quando ouviu a voz feminina que fazia os anúncios do aeroporto se pronunciar.

"_Atenção passageiros do vôo G-203 com destino a Suíça_

_Ultima chamada, embarque portão 06"_

Era o vôo de Heero. Pela hora avançada o vôo do japonês estava alguns minutos atrasado. Duo abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parecia que os deuses estavam do seu lado hoje. Duo procurou pelas placas de sinalização que indicava onde fica o portão de embarque 06. Ao chegar ao local, notou pela pouca movimentação no portão de embarque a grande maioria dos passageiros já haviam embarcado. Rezou para que Heero não estivesse embarcado ainda, embora lhe restasse poucas esperanças, pois sabia da pontualidade do japonês.

Duo correu ate o portão de embarque e tentou ultrapassa-lo sendo impedindo imediatamente pelos seguranças.

-Passaporte e cartão de embarque, por favor, senhor. – ouviu a voz da irritantemente gentil recepcionista.

-Olha, eu não tenho passagem para este vôo, eu só quero falar com uma pessoa que vai pegar essa avião.

-Sinto muito senhor, sem passaporte e cartão de embarque não posso deixá-lo passar deste portão. A mulher novamente usou a costumeira e irritante voz gentil e Duo teve ímpetos de esganar a mulher.

-Moça, vai ser bem rápido, eu só quero falar com uma pessoa que esta dentro do avião, só isso. – Duo tentava convencer a recepcionista a deixa-lo passar do portão.

-Duo? – o americano ouviu a voz levemente anazalada do japonês chamando seu nome e pensou ter surtado por correr tanto. –Duo, o que faz aqui?

Ao ouvir a voz de novo lhe chamar Duo se virou para constatar se não estava ouvindo coisas, e realmente não estava, por algum motivo que Duo desconhecia Heero ainda não havia embarcado. Duo correu de encontro ao japonês abraçando-o tão forte que quase o fez cair para trás.

-Graças a Deus... Você... Ainda... Não... Embarcou! – Duo falava pausadamente, sem fôlego por causa da maratona que havia realizado para chegar ate ali.

-Calma, Duo, respira primeiro. - - Heero segurou o rosto do americano em suas mãos fazendo com que este o encarasse. –Respira, depois você fala.

-Por que você não me acordou Hee-chan? – Duo fez uma voz manhosa.

-Você estava dormindo tão tranqüilo que eu não tive coragem – Heero sorriu ao se lembrar da cena do americano dormindo pela manha. –Alem do mais, você odeia despedidas, lembra-se?

-Eu sei... Mas eu não queria que você fosse sem me ver antes.

Heero abraçou forte o americano, sentindo o perfume de chocolate que emanava dos cabelos de Duo, mesmo que aquela missão fosse de curto prazo, sentiria uma enorme falta daquele cheiro.

-Eu quero que fique com isto. – Duo levou a mão ao próprio pescoço desabotoando o crucifixo que sempre trazia consigo.

-Duo? Não... Essa é uma das únicas lembranças que você tem da sua infância. – Heero se assustou ao ver o americano colocar o crucifixo em seu pescoço, sabia o quanto Duo estimava aquele objeto, era o único elo que Duo possuía com o seu passado.

-Eu sei, é por isso que eu quero que fique com isso. – Duo sorriu terminando de colocar seu crucifixo no pescoço do japonês. - É pra dar sorte.

-Senhor? Vai embarcar? – a recepcionista perguntou a Heero atrapalhando o momento intimo com o americano. –O avião já vai decolar.

-Sim. – Heero respondeu seco para a recepcionista. –Se cuida Duo!

Encarou os olhos azuis violetas do americano que apenas assentiu com um meneio de cabeça. Heero se dirigiu ate a recepcionista entregando-lhe o cartão de embarque e o passaporte. Duo apenas acompanhou as ações do japonês com os olhos, aquele sentimento de angustia ainda comprimia seu coração, e a sensação de perda que Duo não sabia explicar de onde vinha só aumentava. Antes de ver o japonês sumir por completo no corredor de embarque Duo se adiantou.

-Hee-chan?

Ao ouvir seu nome o japonês parou e se virou para encarar os olhos violetas do americano.

-Promete que vai voltar pra mim? – Duo perguntou tentando se segurar para que aquele sentimento ruim não tomasse conta de seu coração.

-O que? – Heero estava sem entender a pergunta de Duo, havia sido o próprio americano que na noite anterior havia pedido para que ele não fizesse promessas e agora estava lhe pedindo que prometesse algo.

-Por favor... Promete que volta? – Duo perguntou novamente.

-Só se você me prometer que vai me esperar. – Heero riu achando graça dos olhos de Duo esperançosos uma resposta. - Promete que me espera?

-Prometo. – Duo respondeu prontamente.

-Então eu prometo que volto pra você!

Heero se virou e seguiu seu caminho ate a porta do avião, não sabia explicar o porquê, mas eu seu peito um sentimento de que queria cumprir aquela promessa, custe o que custar, crescia. Era estranho, mas Heero havia aceitado aquela promessa como uma missão. E ele nunca deixava de cumprir suas missões.

-Não esquece, você prometeu! – Duo elevou sua voz para que esta chegasse aos ouvidos do japonês. Antes que Heero sumisse na plataforma de embarque Duo o viu acenar para confirmar que tinha ouvido suas ultimas palavras.

No saguão de espera do aeroporto Duo sentia seu peito se aquecer e seu coração se acalmar pela promessa que Heero havia feito, não sabia explicar o porquê, mas sentia que desta vez Heero cumpriria sua promessa. Sorriu.

Voltando para a saída do aeroporto Duo se amaldiçoou ao lembrar que tinha tirado férias justo naquele momento, não iria agüentar ficar o dia inteiro sozinho em casa, seria tedioso demais. Seguindo para o carro o americano tinha uma vaga idéia do que faria nesses dias em que Heero estaria fora.

-

-

-

Entreabriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro dando um enorme sorriso e uma leve batida na porta.

-Posso entrar? – Duo perguntou.

Wufei olhou com o olhar desaprovador para o americano que não havia esperado sua resposta e já se encontrava dentro de sua sala, xeretando em tudo que via pela frente.

-O que esta fazendo aqui Maxwell? Achei que estivesse de férias. – Wufei desvia o olhar do americano e volta a se concentrar em uma pasta de arquivos que lia antes da invasão de Duo.

-Bem, teoricamente eu estou de férias... Aff agora que o Heero saiu em missão eu não ia agüentar ficar lá em casa sozinho... – Duo diz xeretando nas pastas que estavam em cima da mesa de Wufei.

-Não mexa ai Maxwell. – Wufei repreende o curioso americano.

-É Duo. – o americano revira os olhos não acreditando que mesmo depois de tanto tempo Wufei o trate pelo sobrenome.

-E o que você quer aqui?

-Aff... Todo mundo ta ocupado, não tinha ninguém pra eu encher o saco então eu vi aqui. – Duo diz continuando a xeretar nas pastas do chinês.

-E o que o faz pensar que eu não estou ocupado? – o chinês decide tirar as pastas da vista de Duo antes que este troque os arquivos de lugar.

-O Trowa não ta no prédio, a Une me afastou das minhas funções por eu ter pedido férias e a empresa do Quatre fica muito longe daqui e eu to com preguiça de dirigir ate lá. Ai só sobrou você Wuffie-kun... – Duo fala em um tom monótono como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-É Wufei... Fico feliz por ser sua ultima opção Maxwell, agora dá pra me deixar trabalhar?

-Ai você é muito chato.

Duo diz sentando-se na cadeira giratória de Wufei que se encontrava vaga já que o chinês estava parado frente ao arquivo procurando uns documentos.

-Que você ta fazendo ai Wuffie?

-Trabalhando. – respondeu seco.

-Trabalhando... – Duo faz uma voz tosca fazendo imitação da voz do chinês. –Posso ajudar você?

-O que deu em você Maxwell? – Wufei estranhou a disposição do americano em trabalhar, geralmente Duo fugia de trabalho como o diabo fugia da cruz, ainda mais se este fosse trabalho no escritório.

-A Une me proibiu de chegar perto da minha sala... To entediado de ficar sem fazer nada. – Duo diz brincando de girar a cadeira.

-Já que você quer tanto assim ajudar, separe estes arquivos aqui e os passe para o sistema. –Wufei coloca algumas pastas sobre a mesa. –O computador já esta conectado ao sistema de dados do Prevents, é só ir digitando ai.

-Que? Mas isso é muito chato. – Duo fez uma voz manhosa.

-Uai... Você não disse que queria ajudar? – o chinês soou irônico.

-Ah isso não tem graça, você fica se aproveitando da minha boa vontade. – Duo pega a pasta de arquivos e meio a contragosto começa a passá-las para o computador.

-

Menos de 1 hora depois Duo começa a bocejar e se espreguiçar como se estivesse com uma dor horrível nas costas, Wufei apenas o olha de rabo de olho, já previa esta reação vinda do americano, sabia o quanto ele odiava fazer este trabalho burocrático por isso o havia colocado para fazer este serviço.

-Ahh... To cansado. – Duo diz bocejando. –Vou lá na cantina pegar um cafezinho pra mim... Você vai querer um também Wu-baby?

Wufei revirou os olhos por causa do apelido a cada hora Duo inventava um novo apenas para irritá-lo, mas desta vez o chinês resolveu não cair na implicância de Duo.

-Não, eu estou bem, pega só pra você.

-Depois não vai querer tomar do meu café viu... Eu volto logo hein... Não precisa sentir saudades. – Duo brincou antes de deixar a sala.

Duo seguiu pelos corredores dos Prevents ate chegar a cantina, estranhou o movimento no local, não era hora de almoço nem nada e a cantina estava cheia de gente, todos reunidos em volta de uma televisão que ficava em um canto da cantina.

-Oi Mônica. – Duo cumprimenta a garçonete com um sorriso. –Isso daqui ta movimentado hoje ne?

-É.

A garçonete concorda com um sorriso sem graça no rosto, Duo estranhou a atitude da moça sempre tão prestativa e sorridente, mas resolveu não questiona-la, poderia ser algum problema pessoal dela.

-Esse povo aqui não tem que trabalhar não e? – Duo comenta se referindo ao movimento dos funcionários frente à tv.

-O que vai querer Duo? – a garçonete chama a atenção do americano.

-Um capuchino, mas capricha no chocolate viu.

-é pra já. – a garçonete sorri já preparando o capuchino de Duo, com a pratica, ela pouco demora para fazê-lo. –Aqui esta, Duo.

-Ah... Obrigado. – Duo diz pegando o copo branco da mão da moça. –O que esse povo tanto vê nessa TV? – Duo faz uma pergunta retórica pra si mesmo.

Curioso Duo abre caminho entre alguns funcionários que estavam parados frente à televisão para ver o que tanto eles assistiam. Ao se deparar com a noticia que era mostrada repetidas vezes na tela da TV Duo congelou. Seu coração se comprimiu para logo depois ser partido em vários estilhaços. Havia parado de respirar.

_Imóvel._

_Coração falho._

_Estático._

_Sem reação._

_Pálido._

_Sem chão._

Depois que Duo havia saído de sua sala, Wufei decidiu dar uma conferida nas coisas que Duo fizera constatando que não havia sido uma boa idéia, Duo havia trocado alguns informações, resolveu ir atrás do americano para que este corrigisse seus erros. Deixando sua sala seguiu rumo à cantina fazendo o mesmo percurso antes realizado pelo americano.

Ao chegar à cantina Wufei se depara com um Duo estático, as mãos nervosas segurando o copo de capuchino, parecia que toda a coloração rosada da pele de Duo havia deixado o corpo do americano, ele estava completamente branco. Antevendo o que aconteceria o chinês correu para aparar o corpo de Duo, que soltara o copo de capuchino e agora caia em uma queda rumo livre ao chão. Wufei amparou a queda de Duo impedindo que seu corpo colidisse violentamente contra o chão.

-Maxwell? Maxwell? O que você tem?

Wufei agita o corpo de Duo inutilmente, este se encontrava desmaiado e sem vida. Sem entender o motivo do desmaio do americano o chinês olha para a TV e constata abismado a noticia da queda de um avião em alto mar.

_-Os bombeiros e a guarda costeira iniciam a busca por sobreviventes do vôo comercial G-203 ruma a Suíça que caiu hoje pela manha em alto mar na costa leste do estado. – a repórter na televisão dava a noticia. –As autoridades ainda não sabem o motivo da queda do avião, mas já investigam sob a suspeita de falha mecânica._

Era o vôo de Heero.

Wufei acompanhou a noticia dada pela repórter horrorizado. Este era o vôo de Heero e dos outros agentes do Prevents que estavam na missão com o japonês. Para que seus disfarces não fossem descobertos Heero optara por pegarem um vôo comercial. Em pânico Wufei tentava inutilmente reanimar Duo.

-Maxwell... Acorda... Duo? – Wufei tentava acordar Duo sem muito sucesso enquanto uma onda de desespero invadia seu corpo, e se Heero estivesse entre as vitimas dessa tragédia? Duo enlouqueceria, e era esse o maior medo do chinês. –Chamem uma ambulância, rápido!

Wufei ordenou para os outros Prevents que acompanhavam a noticia pela TV enquanto segurava o corpo imóvel do americano.

Duo apenas ouvia vozes distantes que não conseguia distinguir de onde vinham, sua cabeça girava, tentou abrir os olhos ainda tonto, com a visão embaçada pode distinguir a imagem da repórter na televisão ainda falando da queda do avião, ao longe podia ouvir a voz de Wufei chamando-lhe, pelo calor que sentia e a falta de dor em seu corpo pode constatar que estava nos braços de Wufei, este havia amparado sua queda.

Sem forças para manter seus olhos abertos Duo sentiu a escuridão se aproximar novamente de seus olhos.

_Angustia._

Novamente aquele sentimento de angustia que sentira na noite passava voltou a abrigar seu coração. Em sua mente vagas lembranças de uma promessa se repetiam desconexas.

_-Por favor... Promete que volta? _

_-Só se você me prometer que vai me esperar. _

_-Prometo. _

_-Então eu prometo que volto pra você! _

Novamente a angustia.

-Heero... Você prometeu...

Sussurrou antes de cair em uma profunda escuridão.

* * *

_**Este tempo, este lugar  
Desperdícios , erros  
Tanto tempo , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?**_

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**_-_**

**Notas da autora: **Bom, vamos lá. Devido aos casos de plagio que foram denunciados aqui no fanfiction, eu os acompanhei de longe, eu quero esclarecer umas coisinhas. Bem, minha fic é baseada no filme francês "_Tout__était__dit.__" _como eu já disse no inicio, antes de postar esta fic eu mostrei para algumas amigas minhas que já acompanhavam fics yaoi há mais tempo do que eu e elas me alertaram para uma coisa. Há algum tempo aqui no site foi postada uma fic de nome "Promessas" pela autora "Carol Yui" com um tema parecido com o aqui abordado em minha fic. Vamos aos esclarecimentos.

Interessada na fic eu a procurei aqui o site e encontrei, eu li a fic dela depois que já ter concluído este capitulo e já estou na metade do capitulo 2, a fic da autora Carol Yui é bem interessante por sinal, uma pena que não tenha um final. Fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha pela semelhança que encontrei entre a fic desta autora e o filme em que me baseei para escrever esta fic. Não sei se a Carol Yui viu o filme, mas que há alguns diálogos bem parecidos com os do filme, isto há.

Eu só quis ilustrar isso para que depois não seja acusada de plagio,ou coisa do tipo, porque a historia do filme toda gira em torno de uma promessa feita pelos personagens principais (no caso um casal heterossexual e não homo como nessa fic). O cara vai para guerra e promete voltar enquanto sua amada promete lhe esperar, mas acabam acontecendo imprevistos que impede os personagens do filme de manter suas promessas. Uma temática que lembra um pouco de longe o filme recém lançado "O amor nos tempos do Cólera".

Então, eu só quero dizer que antes de escrever esta fic eu não tive contato com a fic Promessas da Carol Yui, agora que a li achei parecida, mas nem tanto, pois minha fic pretende enquadrar um outro ângulo bem diferente do proposto pela outra autora. Claro que encontrei idéias bem interessantes na fic dela que talvez, talvez... Eu possa vir a usar na minha fic, mas nunca, de forma alguma, como plagio. Porque são coisas completamente diferentes você usar uma idéia, uma frase de uma outra autora com você copiar literalmente a fic dela.

Esclarecimentos feitos... Enfim é isso. Espero que gostem da fic e a acompanhem. Se quiserem deixar uma review eu ficaria imensamente feliz.

Ate a Próxima.


End file.
